Dia's Story (One-shot)
by Li Blacka
Summary: This is a chapter of the story about a girl named Diamond (Dia for short). This is the first chapter and no, I won't write the second chapter.


Dia sighed as she admired the three boys on stage. They were Blake, Percy and Jace. Wincing at the screams from Lessie, her friend, Dia had an urge to clamp her hands over her ears.

Diamond was probably the most normal girl in the whole school. The school is filled with kids that are _talented_. These kids are brilliant at art, music, sports and other stuff that normal boarding schools don't really care.

The only thing that Dia is good at was singing but these days she can't even sing a note without running off course. She figure out the school's going to kick her out any second.

Yet, she knew Blake and Percy won't allow it. Blake was her best friend ever since, forever. He was the sunny kind of boy, with tousled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Girls don't exactly fall for him but people feel happy around him. Percy was Dia's elder brother. He was elegant and gentlemen like. He has the same electric blue hair and slightly jade, ocean-like blue eyes as Dia.

That night, she woke up in the middle of the night. Dia sat up immediately. She was sure she heard someone calling her. She slipped into a black cloak and brought a torch with her as she slipped out of her bedroom and head for the corridors.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. That 'someone' yelped. It was Percy. The two continued down the corridor, chatting and sharing news, gossip. It was almost a week ever since they last talked.

Just then, they met someone else. This time, that 'someone' wasn't so friendly. It was Jace. He was the only one that had nothing to do with Dia in the Three. Dia liked him from the start of school but she never dared to talk to him. Jace studied them with interest.

'Good students shouldn't wonder about at these dark hours.' Jace glanced at his watch.

Percy retorted warily, 'You shouldn't be here either.' Unlike Percy, Jace showed no trace of discomfort, 'A girl like you don't deserve a brother like this.' He stared at Dia and turned back at Percy, frowning at him. Percy glared at the boy. He hadn't like him since they met. He suddenly punched Jace.

Jace ducked, a little surprised. He returned the attack, misjudging his agility and missed. Percy lunged forward, hands forward for a grab. Immediately, Jace sidestepped and spread his hands. Air wove together into a sphere of pressure that's actually visible.

Percy growled, 'You want to play with elements?' He twirled his fingers, producing an orb of water in his hand. The sphere wove tighter together, revealing a secret of vast air pressure.

The two was completely matched. Both of them hit the same time, still, Jace gained upper hand. The blast released such force that the orb rebound. Until, it cracked. The water orb _cracked._ The blow was much concentrated but much intense at the same time. It forced the air blast into a much minor form. Still, they were matched.

Or Dia and Jace thought so.

Percy opened his mouth and Dia had a dreaded feeling. A beautiful and lively melody danced from his voice. Dia had a sudden but strong desire to toss her worries and dance. She could see that Jace was restraining himself too. Just then, students started to appear.

At first, Dia thought they were in trouble. The students seem normal enough, until they started to change. They appeared one by one. Then, clusters by clusters. No sooner they appear, they change. Some of them grew rabbit ears, some of their ears change into strange-looking spikes. She even spotted a couple of fox tails and a few pairs of wings.

Their clothes changed too. Some were dressed like cowboys and some seem to be dressed in suits. Dia noticed a cluster of girls wearing matching brown dresses and accessories.

Dia realized Percy had changed into another melody. This one was sweet and reassuring. She sensed a change of the atmosphere. The changed-students started to melt into the shadows. Dia knew something's wrong. Jace was struggling to maintain his form. But even though so, his feet were already half-melted away.

Percy's song started to climb. It was no longer the original lullaby. The tune became rough. Dia felt as if her mind was twisted and tied into a knot, paralyzing agony shot through her head. When he reached the climax, Jace was shivering and his back arched in pain. He wracked and writhed as if the melody was a weapon.

'Stop! Stop! STOP!' Dia screamed, her sight blurring from pain. Immediately, everything stopped. It was as if time was frozen in place. Percy was in mid-sentence while Jace stopped moving in the strangest position. Then, her vision went black.

* * *

To be honest, I HATE reading my older works, they're horrible. Every time I reread my old writings, I change at least half of the original before I think that it's acceptable. I can rarely leave it be if the story is more than a month old, my writing style change A LOT. Urgh...if anyone like the stories, I'd warn you first, you might find it completely different if you read it again after a few weeks.

Another thing, I won't be continuing this story for now, so, don't look forward. ^^

-Li


End file.
